1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system and a cooling method for cooling a superconducting device by using a low-temperature fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Superconducting devices such as superconducting magnets and superconducting motors are usually provided with a cooling system for maintaining a superconducting state. For example, there is known a low-temperature cooling system for cooling a superconducting rotary machine. In this cooling system, a pair of high-speed fans are provided in a cooler in order to circulate helium. These fans are mechanical means provided in a low-temperature environment for the purpose of providing necessary force to guide helium to a rotor assembly via a cryocooler.